1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a liquid crystal display, and more particularly to a liquid crystal display with a high aperture ratio that is adapted to increase an aperture ratio.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (LCD) tends toward wider applications by virtue of its characteristics such as light weight, thin thickness and low power driving, etc. Accordingly, the LCD has been used for office automation equipment and video/audio equipment, etc. The LCD controls a transmitted amount of a light beam in response to a data signal applied to a plurality of control switches arranged in a matrix type to display a desired picture on the screen.
Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional LCD includes a source electrode 14 branched from a data wire 22 to apply an image signal, a gate electrode 4 branched from a gate wire 24 to apply a scanning signal, and a drain electrode 16 for applying a data signal to a pixel electrode 20. A number of data wires 22 are provided in a vertical direction on a substrate 2 to transmit a data signal applied from a data driver (not shown) to each source electrode 14. A number of gate wires 24 are provided in a horizontal direction on the substrate 2 in such a manner so as to cross each data wire 22 to transmit a scanning signal applied from a gate driver (not shown) to each gate electrode 4. At this time, a scanning signal transmitted from the gate wire 24 is applied to the gate electrode 4 to transmit a data signal to the drain electrode 16. In other words, the gate electrode 4 switches the data signal in response to the scanning signal. The data signal transmitted to the drain electrode 16 in this manner is applied to the pixel electrode 20 to control a transmitted amount of a light beam.
Hereinafter, a thin film transistor (TFT) provided at each intersection between each data wire 22 and each gate wire 24 will be described with reference to FIG. 2. As shown in FIG. 2, the TFT includes a gate electrode 4 provided at the upper portion of the substrate 2 to apply a scanning signal, an active layer 26 provided to transmit a data signal in response to the scanning signal, a gate insulator 6 for electrically isolating the active layer 26 from the gate electrode 4, a source electrode 14, a drain electrode 16 for applying a data signal to the. pixel electrode 20, and a protective film 18 for protecting the source electrode 14 and the drain electrode 16.
The active layer 26 consists of a semiconductor layer 8 formed by vapor-depositing an amorphous silicon (a-Si), and ohmic contact layers 10 formed by vapor-depositing a n+ a-Si at both upper portions of the semiconductor layer 8. A stopper layer 12 is provided between the ohmic contact layers 10 to electrically isolate the ohmic contact layers 10 from each other. Since a channel allowing electrons to be moved therethrough is formed in the active layer 26 when a scanning signal with a high level is applied to the gate electrode 4, a data signal at the source electrode 14 is transmitted, via the active layer 26, to the drain electrode 16. On the other hand, since the channel formed in the active layer is shut off when a scanning signal with a low level is applied to the gate electrode 4, the transmission of a data signal to the drain electrode 16 is stopped. The protective film 18 plays a role to protect the source electrode 14 and the drain electrode 16 as well as to electrically isolate the pixel electrode from the data wire 22. In this case, the protective film 18 has a high dielectric constant resulting in cross talk. For instance, SiNx, used as a protective film of amorphous silicon, has a certain dielectric constant (e.g., 6.4 to 6.6) to generate coupling between the pixel electrode 20 and the data wire 22, thereby causing cross talk. In order to solve this problem, the data wire 22 and the pixel electrode 20 are spaced by a desired distance d (e.g., 3 to 5 xcexcm) from each other as shown in FIG. 1. It is desirable that the pixel electrode is made from an indium thin oxide (ITO) to transmit a light beam. In this case, a light beam progressing from a light-guide plate (not shown) into the substrate 2 is transmitted at an area provided with the pixel electrode 29 while being shut off at the other area. In other words, a light beam is shut off at an area corresponding to the space between the pixel electrode 20 and the data wire 22. As a result, the conventional LCD has a problem in that an aperture ratio is deteriorated.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a liquid crystal display with a high aperture ratio that is adapted to heighten an aperture ratio.
In order to achieve these and other objects of the invention, a liquid crystal display device with a high aperture ratio according to an embodiment of the present invention includes a pixel electrode having one side thereof consisting of a portion overlapping with a data wire and a portion spaced from the data wire in such a manner that overlapping areas at both sides of the data wire is equal to each other.
A liquid crystal display device with a high aperture ratio according to another embodiment of the present invention includes a data wire formed to alternately have a first width and a second width; pixel electrodes formed in such a manner so as to be overlapped by a desired distance at both sides of the data wire having the first width and to be spaced by a desired distance at both sides of the data wire having the second width.
A liquid crystal display device with a high aperture ratio according to still another embodiment of the present invention includes a data wire formed to be shifted by a desired distance to the left from a reference line and to be shifted by a desired distance to the right from the reference line; a first pixel electrode formed in such a manner so as to overlap with the data wire shifted to the left by a desired distance and to be spaced by a desired distance from the data wire shifted to the right; and a second pixel electrode formed in such a manner so as to be spaced by a desired distance from the data wire shifted to the left and to overlap with the data wire shifted to the right by a desired distance.